don't know which path to choose
by stars4redvines
Summary: dedicated to kim for her birthday. one-shot. after scott agrees to the ritual and receives the darkness around his heart, his guardian angel decides it's time to talk to his charge.


**author's note: hi i'm stars4redvines and i'm the one bringing you this one-shot which is dedicated to my wonderful friend, prewetts who i love very much. kim is really amazing lovely and this is just a small gift for her birthday. i am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so i apologize for the oocness of these characters. i hope you enjoy ****_don't know which path to choose_**_**.**_

**unbetaed this is already very late. so, any and all mistakes are my own which i will fix once i find them.**

**dedicated to: my fantastic, beautiful, awesome, fabulous, any and all other nice adjectives friend kim or prewetts for her birthday.**

**warning: spoilers for chronicles of narnia and teen wolf. sorry!**

**disclaimer: i do not own the worlds of chronicles of narnia and teen wolf. i also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. i do not even own the laptop i'm using to write this story... oh well. :P**

* * *

Scott sighed tiredly as he finally relaxed and collapsed onto his bed. He was tired from so many things; his father's return, school, patrols since Beacon Hills had become a hub for the supernatural, the darkness surrounding his heart... He put a hand over his heart as he thought about the darkness and the nightmares it was giving him. He would wake up from dreams where he had become the killer he had always feared he would become, where he had killed the ones closest to him...

He yawned as he crawled underneath the covers and curled into a ball and repeated the mantra he had created in his head; Mom, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac... Mom, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac...

* * *

Scott's eyes shot open as he heard something moving near him. He jumped to his feet and was shocked to find himself in a clearing with a lamp post and a man who was studying him. The man wasn't much older than Scott with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing strange clothes but what caught Scott's attention were the sword at his hip and the crown on his head. They stared at each other for a moment before the blond man took a step forward.

Scott took a step backward and growled as the stranger took another step forwards. The man stopped and looked at him before slowly unsheathing his sword. Scott's eyes flashed red as he growled again. The stranger ignored him and plunged his sword into the ground; a sign of peace, Scott realized as he looked at the man in surprise. The stranger smiled at him and held his hand out for him to shake. Scott hesitated for a moment before grasping the hand in his own.

"Scott," he said, "Scott McCall." "High King Peter," the man replied "The Magnificent." Scott snorted, "Seriously?" Peter grinned at him, "That's not even my full title."

* * *

"So where are we?" Scott asked a he sat beside Peter. He hadn't met any kings before but he was fairly certain that they didn't act like this; trusting strangers they met in the woods and sitting beside them in fallen leaves as they asked stupid questions. But Peter seemed to be an exception as he sprawled out in the leaves and seemed to be considering how to answer Scott's question.

"We're in Lantern Waste," Peter said after a moment. "And where's that?" Scott asked as he laid down beside Peter. Peter stared at Scott, "In Narnia of course. The Western Wood to specific." Scott sighed as he looked up at the clear blue sky and said, feeling like an idiot, "And what is Narnia?"

Peter looked up at the sky and smiled, "Narnia is my country. Everything from the lamp post, all the way to castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea is Narnia. It's my home." Scott nodded at this and thought that it showed how weird his life had gotten that he could be talking to a king of a country he had never heard of before and he wasn't freaking out at all, "Then how did I get here? Last time I checked I was asleep in Beacon Hills."

Peter laughed, "Oh you are." At Scott's baffled look he elaborated, "It's all happening in your head." "So it's just happening in my head? None of it's real?" Peter laughed at Scott again but he couldn't even feel mad at him for it because it seemed to be more at Scott's questions then himself, "Of course it's happening inside your head, Scott, but why on Earth should that mean that it is not real?"

* * *

Scott's eyes opened as he shot up in bed and looked wildly around him. He expected to be in the woods with Peter and the lamp post but instead he was back in his room. He settled against his pillows as he thought about the and decided to ask Stiles about it because Stiles would understand. He always did.

Scott stretched his limbs as he got out of bed. He was surprised to feel full of energy like he hadn't in weeks and crept downstairs to make breakfast for his Mom and Isaac.

The whole day, Scott felt more full of energy and goodwill than he had in weeks and he completely forgot to ask Stiles about his dream as he talked to Isaac about lacrosse and Lydia about the upcoming biology test he hadn't had time to study for. Lydia had agreed to go over her notes with him and it wasn't until the end of the day that he remembered the dream.

He promised himself that he would talk about it with Stiles the next day as he prepared for patrol with Isaac and Allison.

* * *

Scott wasn't surprised as he woke up back in the woods from the night before. As he stood up he could see Peter leaning against a tree as he polished his sword. He walked up to him and Peter smiled at him in greeting, "Did you have a nice day?" Scott stared at him and said, "You quoted Harry Potter." Peter shook his head at him as he studied the gleaming sword, "Actually, I quoted Dumbledore." Scott rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. How does someone wearing that know who Harry Potter is?"

Peter sighed as he sheathed his sword, "I'll have you know that these are perfectly ordinary clothes to wear in Narnia." Scott only gave him a look in response and Peter looked at the clouds drifting across the sky as he seemed to weighed his words, "I have kept up to date with Earth's history." There was a pause before Scott asked, "What do you mean 'Earth's history'?" Peter turned towards him and said softly, "I mean I have kept up to date with Earth's history seeing as I am no longer a part of it." He locked eyes with Scott, "I'm dead Scott. And I've been keeping track of things from here."

Scott opened his mouth to disagree with Peter because how could he be dead unless that meant that Scott was dead but that was impossible, he wasn't dead was he... Peter interrupted Scott's panicky thoughts as he put his hands on his shoulders and said in a commanding tone, "Scott breathe." He took in a shaky breath as he stared at the man in front of him. Peter waited until Scott was breathing normally to take his hands off of his shoulders and said in a grave voice, "It seems I have much to explain."

And that's how Scott learned of a land where talking animals and magical creatures like fauns and dryads roamed free, of a witch who imprisoned the land into a place where it was always winter but never Christmas, of four young children forced to fight in a war and become monarchs of a strange kingdom.

He also learned of how these four monarchs were sent home, with minds of kings and queens trapped in the bodies of children until they were called back to free their country once more only to give it to a stranger. He learned of how four became three when Peter's sister stopped believing in Narnia and how the friends of Narnia had perished in a train accident years and years ago.

He also learned of how he had a guardian angel.

* * *

Scott's days only seemed to get better after he learned of his guardian angel. He was full of energy again and his anger that the darkness had intensified (jealousy over Isaac and Allison, hurt over Stiles hanging out with Lydia and Danny instead of him, rage over his father's careless attitude towards his mother) had vanished as he and Peter talked about it. He trusted the older man and saw him as both a mentor and a friend.

But he couldn't stop thinking about what Peter had said about his sister Susan; that she had lost her faith because of her interest in boys and make-up. He thought of what he had learnt when he had looked up Peter and his family; that Susan had been the only one left after a train crash that had killed her whole family. He kept his thoughts to himself until they slipped out as he and Peter walked through the woods. "Do you hate her?" Peter looked at Scott curiously, "Do I hate who?" "Your sister. Susan."

Peter stopped walking and stared at Scott, "I do not hate her but she is no longer a friend of Narnia. She betrayed us." Scott frowned, "For what? Growing up?" Peter huffed and strode away from him, "Don't talk about things you know nothing about Scott."

Scott blinked and his hands curled into fists as he studied the man in front of him. He was his friend but he couldn't help but feel rage as he talked about his sister who had been left alone after already losing her kingdom and something in him snapped. He growled at Peter, "I know more than you do. I looked up what happened to your sister after you died." He saw Peter stiffen ahead of him but he couldn't bring himself to care as he continued, "You left her completely on her own; all her family died that day. And why? Because she did what you were told? Because she grew up?"

Peter spun around and glared at Scott, "She didn't grow up! She lost herself to nylons and lipsticks. She lost her faith!" Scott didn't pause as he snapped back, "Can you blame her? Can you blame her for losing her faith after she lost her kingdom her home?" Are you really going to begrudge her escape from her pain?" Peter gaped at Scott as he continued, "Do you know what your traitor of a sister did after she was left alone? She survived. She wrote books and newspaper articles and fought for people's rights. She prospered and you want to say she lost her faith. I think she found it."

* * *

Scott didn't see Peter or the Western Woods for a week after his outburst. Then one day he woke up to see Peter looking at the lamp post with bags under his eyes. He turned to face Scott and he could see the grief and tiredness in his eyes. "You were right," Peter whispered, "You were right about Susan."

* * *

Scott was relieved that his friendship had only grown stronger with Peter after they discussed Susan. They only seemed to grow closer as the darkness around Scott's heart lightened.

Peter grinned at him as he awoke in the woods and greeted him as usual, "Did you have a nice day?" Scott only shrugged as he made his way over to Peter where he was practicing with his sword, Rhindon; he had let Scott try sword fighting but only with practice swords he had procured from Cair Paravel. Never Rhindon. "It was alright. I had an English test and I think I got most of the questions..." He trailed off as he examined the serious look on Peter's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

Peter glanced at Scott before looking down at his sword, "When you died, the darknes surrounded your heart but that wasn't all." He locked eyes with Scott and said, "You left a door open a door in your mind when you died. You need to close the doors in your minds as soon as possible." Scott stared at him, "But that means I won't see you again!"

Peter gave Scott a tired smile as he reached forward and wrapped Scott's hand around Rhindon. He looked at Peter in shock and he smiled at him, "You need this more than I do now. I have faith in you Scott McCall; to do what's right and be the leader you were always meant to be." He leaned forward and embraced Scott before he said, "Now wake up."

* * *

Scott McCall gasped as he awoke with a sword in his hand and unkowing to him, two kings watched . The dark haired king with solemn eyes looked to his brother and asked, "Do you think he is ready for the challengers ahead of him?" The blonde haired king smiled as he looked on the young Alpha and nodded, "Yes, I truly do."

* * *

**author's note: kim, i hope you enjoyed this and that i didn't ruin peter or scott for you. reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual lacrosse sticks while flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. thanks for reading.**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
